wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mirage the trader
Mirage Credit Creator DarkusDragon Art By Silver Character Information Age 20 years Gender Female Orientation Bisexual MBTI Personality ESFJ Occupation Travelling trader Tribe Sand/Mud hybrid Residence No fixed residence, constantly moving Relatives Fennec of the SandWings (mother) Corsac of the MudWings (father) Powers and abilities Can breathe fire, go for a long time without water, physically strong Quote ”Actually, I just wanted to talk, but then you kept running away, so...” Appearance Mirage has the build of a SandWing, but with some notable differences. Her snout is the flat one of a MudWing, and her tail, while still longer than that of a MudWing, is shorter than that of a SandWing, and has no venomous barb at the end. She is also larger than your average SandWing. Her scales are pale yellow, with a line of light brown scales running down her back, as well as brown feet and dark brown specks on her wings. Personality Curious - Mirage was always curious about her father, constantly pestering her mother for information when she was a young dragonet. Even though she is content with her current knowledge of him, if Mirage discovers something new, she won’t be content unless she knows more about it. Although she is normally polite in her enquiries, if she doesn’t get enough information, she will start to lose her patience and become pushy. Organised - As a trader, Mirage needs to be organised. She likes to keep records of how much food this ruby was worth, or how many dragons wanted to get their claws on this old scroll. She’ll then sort everything into a different bag – texts that might be worth more than your average scroll go in one, nice gems go in another – everything is sorted by what it is and how much it’s potentially worth. Extroverted - Mirage likes making new friends and acquaintances. Although it does seem a bit sketchy for a trader to be so friendly to strangers, her heart is in the right place… as long as she doesn’t have some particularly useless piece of junk that she wants to get rid of. Mirage is ready to listen to the stories of others, or engage in conversation – it’s a fun pastime and benefit of visiting so many places (besides, cataloguing everything does get boring after a while). Confident - While she may not be the most experienced, Mirage considers herself good at her job. However, while being able to talk confidently makes selling and trading things easier, she does tend to bite off more than she can chew because of her confidence. When this happens, if she doesn’t know how to fix the problem she created for herself, she will tend to freak out and run around in circles like a headless chicken until either a solution has made itself apparent or she’s run out of energy – whichever happens first. History Mirage’s mother, Fennec, and her father, Cenote, were both on Burn’s side during the War of SandWing succession, befriending each other over the course of brief conversations they had when on patrols together. When the war ended, Cenote accepted an invitation from Fennec to visit the Sand Kingdom, after all, she had spent so much time in the Mud Kingdom, wouldn’t it make sense for him to see her home as well? It was during this time that Mirage was conceived. Unfortunately, around a month later, Cenote was desperately homesick, and returned to his sibs in the Mud Kingdom, leaving Fennec to take care of the egg once it hatched. Mirage was strong even as a young dragonet, which made her rather hard to control. It can only be counted as a blessing that she had no SandWing venom – she might have wiped out half the village by accident if that were the case! Although Fennec was usually very patient with Mirage, her daughter’s energy was too much for her to handle at times, and she would often ask for her to help with her work in an attempt to tire her out. Unfortunately, this didn’t turn out too well either – Mirage was rather clumsy, and often ended up knocking things over, sometimes creating an even larger mess clearing everything up. Eventually, Fennec resorted to handing her daughter a scroll and ink and asking her to write down a list of everything in the shop she owned, something that Mirage found herself enjoying more than creating messes and spending hours cleaning them up. One day, a SeaWing trader visited her village, bringing things from outside the Sand Kingdom that Mirage had never seen. When she asked Fennec about them, she was told that there were many things outside of the Sand Kingdom, some of which Mirage couldn’t have imagined in her wildest dreams. Fascinated, Mirage pored over several scrolls about the history of Pyrrhia, and of the great treasure hoards that belonged to past queens. From then on, Mirage made up her mind about wanting to see as much of Pyrrhia as she could. When she felt she had gathered enough knowledge, she decided to make the best use of her strength – after all, if she could carry so many things at once, why not give other dragons the opportunity to see things they wouldn’t have otherwise? Strapping several camel-skin bags, three of which were filled with food and maps, to her back, and saying goodbye to Fennec, she flew away from the village that had been her home for so long to become a trader with the other dragons of Pyrrhia. Relationships Mirage (Different Mirage, owned by Solstinox) Their meeting was actually something of an accident - she just so happened to walk into solid air that turned out to be a disguised hybrid who didn't appreciate being bumped into. The two of them got along surprisingly well, despite the male Mirage initially disliking her. They can be found together when Mirage is in the area, casting a shadow large enough to make her companion visible. Gallery 00274D96-5B78-4CCF-AC72-3AEF26113144.jpeg|By Silver E665268A-AEA9-4E02-A337-7B498ADFA649.jpeg|By Amazon ��️ounchMirage.gif|By Dew Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Content (DarkusDragon)